Explorer Armor
Explorer & Character Specific Armor Click on the character below to see the list of explorer specific armor * Ami Explorer * Lance Explorer * Phyllis Explorer Back to Armor Mainpage Go to the ExplorerWeapons page. Armor drops Armor that is dropped by monster have better stats most of the time than the same armor that is store-bought. Not only the 'normal' armor has better stats, monsters sometimes also drop armor with "precise", " colossus", "mammoth", "tempest" and "sage" which has better stats as well. So, what monster drops which armor? *'LV 10' (No costume,muffs and shoes) *'LV 15' rooroo costume - Elk , rooroo shoes - Horned Penguin (No muffs) *'LV 20' racoon costume - Rookie Boxeroo , racoon shoes - Owlie (No muffs) *'LV 25' playful racoon costume - Polar Bear (No shoes and muffs) *'LV 30' crabby shoes - Armored Crab (No costume and muffs) *'LV 35' (No costume,shoes and muffs) *'LV 10' cloth shirt - Bubble Clam , cloth boots - Grass Tortoise , cloth gloves - Grass Tortoise *'LV 15' tough boots - Bear Cub,Armored Crab,Sailor Squirt , tough gloves - Snowy Bat (No vest) *'LV 20' adventure vest - Great King Clam,Smuggler , adventure boots - Angelic Panda , adventure gloves - Barbaric Bee *'LV 25' explorer vest - War Tortoise,Mad Boar , explorer boots - Stramonium , explorer gloves - Meadow Deer,Stramonium *'LV 30' (No vest,boots and gloves) *'LV 35' helmsman vest - Snow Spirit,Fearsome Tortoise , helmsman gloves - Fearsome Tortoise (No boots) Table overview AMI Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 10 Body Mousey Costume Def+4, PhysRes+4, SPRecovB+10% Ami 10 Feet Mousey Shoes Dodge+10 Ami 10 Hands Mousey Muffs Def+3, Hitrate+7, SPRecovB+1 Ami 15 Body Rooroo Costume Def+6, PhysRes+6, SPRecovB+12% Ami 15 Feet Rooroo Shoes Dodge+16 Ami 15 Hands Rooroo Muffs Def+5, Hitrate+17, SPRecovB+1 Ami 20 Body Racoon Costume Def+8, PhysRes+8, SPRecovB+14% Ami 20 Feet Racoon Shoes Dodge+21 Ami 20 Hands Racoon Muffs Def+6, Hitrate+21, SPRecovB+2 Ami 25 Body Playful Racoon Costume Def+10(+11), PhysRes+10, SPRecovB+17% Ami 25 Feet Playful Racoon Shoes Dodge+27 Ami 25 Hands Playful Racoon Muffs Def+8, Hitrate+25, SPRecovB+2 Ami 30 Body Crabby Costume Def+12, PhysRes+12, SPRecovB+19% Ami 30 Feet Crabby Shoes Dodge+32 Ami 30 Hands Crabby Gloves Def+9, Hitrate+25, SPRecovB+3 Ami 35 Body Big Crab Costume Def+14(+15), PhysRes+14, SPRecovB+21% Ami 35 Feet Big Crab Shoes Dodge+38 Ami 35 Hands Big Crab Muffs Def+11(+13), Hitrate+33, SPRecovB+3 Ami Table overview LANCE & PHYLLIS Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 10 Body Cloth Shirt Def+4, PhysRes+4, SPrecovB+10% Lan, Phy 10 Feet Cloth Boots Def+3(/+5), Dodge+10(/+11) Lan, Phy 10 Hands Cloth Gloves Def+3(/+7), HitRate+7(+9), SPRecov+1 Lan, Phy 15 Body Tough Vest Def+6, PhysRes+6, SPrecovB+12% Lan, Phy 15 Feet Tough Boots Def+4, Dodge+16 Lan, Phy 15 Hands Tough Gloves Def+5, HitRate+17, SPRecov+1 Lan, Phy 20 Body Adventure Vest Def+8,PhysRes+8, SPrecovB+14% Lan, Phy 20 Feet Adventure Boots Def+6, Dodge+21 Lan, Phy 20 Hands Adventure Gloves Def+6, HitRate+21, SPRecovB+2 Lan, Phy 25 Body Explorer Vest def+11, PhysRes+10, SP RecRate:+17% Lan, Phy 25 Feet Explorer Boots Def+7, Dodge+27 Lan, Phy 25 Hands Explorer Gloves Def+8, HitRate+25, SPrecovB+2 Lan, Phy 30 Body Oarsman Vest Def+12, PhysRes+12, SPRecovB+19% Lan, Phy 30 Feet Oarsman Boots Def+9, Dodge+32 Lan, Phy 30 Hands Oarsman Gloves Def+9, HitRate+29, SPrecovB+3 Lan, Phy 35 Body Helmsman Vest Def+14, PhysRes+14, SPRecovB+21% Lan, Phy 35 Feet Helmsman Boots Def+10, Dodge+38 Lan, Phy 35 Hands Helmsman Gloves Def+11, HitRate+33, SPrecovB+3 Lan, Phy __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Armor